A New World Order
by IrishAyce
Summary: A girl cloaked in black, seeks the protection of the Blitz team. Somebody is jelous and somebody falls in love. An ancient zoid and old myth lead to a secret heratige unlocked. No Flames please but r/r! first time fic.
1. Cloaked in black

__

A/N: I came up with this plot all by myself. The character Krys belongs to only me… if you want her then you'll have to ask. Oh, the Zehn Empire is mine as is the Zoid Dague. This is my first time writing fan fiction so nice! Flames will be used for barbecue. 

I don't own Zoids or anything that belongs with it except for what is previously stated. Don't sue I don't even own the computer I'm typing on so your not gonna get anything!

On with the story…

****

A New World Order

She silently waited, watching the battle before her unfold. She stood on a cliff above, draped in a long black cloak that hid her features. A silent growl echoed through her mind. "Hush, we cannot reveal ourselves to those below. We must wait for the right time." She whispered.

On the field below…

A battle raged on between the Blitz team and the Backdraft group. The dark judge cackled evilly with every cheap shot the Backdraft Zoids threw at the Blitz team. But the Liger 0 and Shadowfox were not about to loose to this cheap cheaters. With two attacks the battle was over and the Blitz team had won, again. 

"Bit, you're such a show off!" Leena yelled over the intercom.

"No I'm not!" Bit argued.

"How much damage did we attain?" Brad asked.

"Not much," replied Dr. Torrus, "Come on in."

Back to the cliff…

"They are the ones we seek." The cloaked figure said out loud.

__

Then we should go. Came the telepathic answer.

"Yes I agree. Time is running short and we must complete our mission." She replied.

Silently a large Zoid appeared behind her. The Zoid was an ancient one that had not been seen since the disappearance of the royal family of the Zehn Empire, many centuries before. She easily slid into the command controls and the Zoid took off towards the Blitz team headquarters. 

At the Blitz team headquarters…

"There's an unmarked Zoid coming at us, everyone into the Zoids." Dr. Torrus announced.

Ten minutes later, four Zoids stood ready to defend their base. The unmarked Zoid charged at them and came to a stop in front of Bit in the Liger 0. 

"Who are you?" Bit demanded.

"My name is Krys, I wish to seek refuge and protection with you. I will pay and work." Was the answer.

"Why?" Leena demanded.

"I don't mean you any harm, I need to speak to Leon Torrus." She answered.

The top of the black Zoid pulled back and the pilot jumped to the ground. She was cloaked in black and all her features were hidden. Bit and Brad joined her.

"I'm Bit Cloud and this is Brad." The guy with short blonde hair introduced.

Krys pulled her hood back, revealing a girl about the age of nineteen or twenty. She had dark green eyes and pale tan skin. Her long black hair had gold streaks throughout it and it was braided back in an intricate pattern and tied behind her head. She looked from the guy with blonde hair to the one with shoulder length brown hair.

"Why do you want protection?" Brad asked.

""When you have information that will take the power from the ruler of the Zehn Empire and he will kill to silence you, you need protection at every turn. And one Zoid is not strong enough to go against an army." She explained.

"The Zehn Empire?" Bit asked totally confused.

"I'll tell you about it somewhere else than this. We're gonna attract unwanted attention." She answered.

"You're right, how about we go inside and get on our way." Bit suggested.

"Lead the way…" she told him.

Leena thought to herself, 'she doesn't seem so sincere.' 


	2. A glimps of the past

****

A New World Order

Chapter 2:

"Your Zoid is magnificent." Brad wondered aloud as they stood admiring their Zoids.

"The Shadowfox and Liger0 aren't that bad either." Krys commented.

"So where did you get a Zoid like her? I've never seen one like her." Bit asked.

"I found her. She use to belong to one of my ancestors but she had disappeared long ago without a trace." Krys explained.

"How did you know that she belonged to your ancestor if you found her?" Brad asked.

"Dague, was part of an old family story. She had once belonged to a powerful warrior. The warrior had been the only one who she would let pilot her. Then one day a great evil was awakened and the warrior was forced to flee into hiding, never to lay eyes upon the glorious Zoid Dague. After the warrior left, Dague disappeared and it was said that the descendent of the warrior would be the one who would reawaken the glorious Dague and take back the rightful place among the empire." She explained.

"You keep mentioning an empire, what empire?" Bit questioned.

"I will tell you what I can, I do not wish to put you in danger. The Zehn Empire was formed thirteen centuries ago, it was ruled by the Pouvoir family. They ruled for five thousand years, till the great evil destroyed them. The Zehn Empire then fell into darkness and all knowledge of the golden era was lost. Powerful Zoids like Dague and Liger0 are all that is left of that golden time." Krys sadly looked at Dague. "Dague and I have a telepathic bond and she remembers all of what I am telling you." Krys's eyes had a blank look for a moment then she returned to normal, "She says that I should tell you why I came to the Blitz team for help, and I think she is right." 

"So are you gonna tell us or not?" Bit asked impatiently, he liked fantasy stories and this one was good.

"Dague was given a mission by my ancestor before the disappearances. She was to find me and give me a mission. I was to find the beloved prince of the Zehn Empire." She explained.

"But if the Zehn Empire died eight centuries ago, then how can the prince be alive?" Leena, who had remained quiet most of the time, asked.

"The same way, I am. The memories of the warrior were kept within the family, the stories, but I was born the same day that the warrior long ago had been born on. I share her memories in my dreams." She explained. "I remember how wonderful it was fighting with Dague to protect the beloved prince. I remember those secret meetings between the prince and the warrior. I remember the night he proposed. I remember the wedding night; I remember the birth of our first child, a boy. I remember being forced to abandon Dague; I remember a blinding flash and the death of my son and beloved prince. Are you going to tell me that I just made all of this up? That it's just a figment of my imagination?" She looked at each person in the eyes. "If you don't believe me then ask your Zoids, they all know the myth of Dague, the Zoid of Daggers, and her pilot. They know the story of the Warrior who won the heart of the last Prince of the Zehn Empire. They saw the royal family, they know I am the perfect copy of the Warrior, and they know the prophecy." She looked to the Zoids.

Dague roared loud and was echoed by Liger0 and Shadowfox.

"Ask them if you don't believe me." She shut her eyes and listened to what Dague was saying.

"She's right, they look identical…Down to the last braid." Bit exclaimed.

"But why did you come to the Blitz team?" Leena asked.

"For Leon Torrus." She answered opening her eyes to the group.

"My brother? He is the Prince?" Leena asked unbelieving.

"Oh, no he is not the beloved prince. I have come to awaken the memories he holds. He was captain of the guard and my ancestor's good friend. Each one of you has a memory to the puzzle I must solve, and I am here to find out which piece it is." She explianed.

Bit's stomach growled loudly. Everyone turned to him, and he blushed.

"Guess it's time to go find food." Leena turned and everyone followed, each within their own thoughts.

**__**

A/N: Hey people! I just wanted to explain a few things. 1. I changed the past on Zi…. I don't really know what happens. 2. Krys has no idea who her prince is in this life, that is why she is looking for him. 3. It is taking me a while to write because I have school and science projects and other stories I'm trying to write at the moment so sorry if it takes a while to get the next chapter up! Thanks, enjoy!


	3. Getting to know old friends

A New World Order

Chapter 3:

Pots and pans could be heard crashing together. 

"Leena, do you want some help? I can cook you know." Krys offered.

"No that's alright, I'm almost done any ways." Was the reply.

"So you have no idea who you're looking for, but you won't give up even if this sounds totally loony?" Brad asked looking at the young woman in front of him.

"No, I refuse to give up. It may sound like I'm a total crack pot, but I know that I have to find him, the safety of the planet depends on us." She answered.

"Why do you say the safety of the planet depends on it?" Bit asked.

"I'm not sure, it's just this feeling I've had since I was a little girl." Krys explained.

"Hey people out there, dinner is ready! And if you expect me to cook for you every dang night, you're crazy!" Leena shouted.

The group of young adults all ran into the kitchen to grab their dinner, hoping that it would be eatable.

"We've got an extra room if you want to stay here for the night." Dr. Torrus offered.

"That would be nice. It's lonely camping out under the stars every night with Dague as my only company." Krys answered.

"You can have the room next to Brad's." He told her.

Krys thanked him again and went in search for her temporary room.

"You room's the second door on the right," Brad's voice drifted seductively across her ear.

"Thanks, I would have been lost without you," she smirked playfully.

"Any time," he replied entering the room next to hers.

"Dormi santi." She whispered before entering her own room.

In the morning, Krys rose before dawn as she had when she was all alone in the world. "Old habits die hard." She snapped as she peered out of her window.

Krys heard the reply in her mind, _in your case it takes centuries!_

"Very funny, I'm gonna see who is up at this awful hour." Krys laughed.

"Up so early?" Dr. Torrus asked as she entered the common room.

"This is late for me, I think its aggravating Dague, me getting up this early. Anybody else up?" She answered.

"Nope, everyone else likes to sleep in," he answered.

"Well, I know how to wake them up. Especially the guys." She smiled with that wicked smile that people get when the are hatching a plan in their mind.

"Obviously you've never tried to wake Bit up in the morning." He smirked.

"Obviously you've never smelt my cooking, nobody can resist it!" she replied and walked into the kitchen.

In ten minutes the wonderful smell of bacon drifted into the other rooms. The sweet smell of syrup followed. Slowly three sleepy bodies dragged themselves out of bed. Brad, Leena, and Bit all rubbed their eyes groggily.

"Morning," Krys greeted them as she handed them each a plate piled high with pancakes and bacon. 

"Why did this have to smell so good? I was right in the middle of my favorite dream." Bit complained.

"Just eat it before it gets cold," Krys answered as she dug into her own pancakes.

The food was all eaten in less than ten minutes. Four young adults sat wide awake at the table staring at the dirty dishes.

"'Bit gets clean up!" Leena shouted before anyone could volunteer her.

"That's not fair, I cleaned up last time!" Bit complained.

"Not true, Brad did." Leena argued.

"Then I did it the time before." Bit whined.

"Nope, that was me." She continued.

"Then the time before." He kept on going.

"Nuhuh, that would have been daddy." She replied.

"Do they always argue like this?" Krys whispered to Brad.

"Yep, you'll get use to it in a couple days. It's just Harry that you won't get use to ever." He answered.

"The remind me of Leta and Bhen." She told him.

"Who?" he asked.

"Two people from my memories. They would always bicker like them two, they swore they hated each other but they ended up getting married right before the great evil. Everyone set bets on when they would get engaged, it was a big joke with everybody." She smiled at the memories.

Brad found Krys's smile comforting and strangely familiar, but when ever her tried to place the feeling it would always evade him.

Krys was having some of the same thoughts herself; she had noticed Brad's softened features when he was looking at her, _am I falling for him?_ She asked her self.

__

Sorry this chapter is very good; I've been really stressed with school and now suffer from temporary writer's block. If you have any ideas for a story plot, they will be welcome. This is a desperate cry for help! Oh by the way I don't own Zoids. And please no flames, I feel like burning stuff right now so flames are not safe for me! Sorry if I take a while getting the next chapter up, I've got an evil English teacher that is making us read these stupid novels!


	4. Another Puzzle piece

CHAPTER 4:

Three Zoids ran across the large field. They raced each other as they stretched their legs. Their pilots could be heard over the Com. The large graceful black Zoid, Dague, out distanced the others easily. 

"You guys are slow!" Krys shouted.

"Well most of us don't have thousands of years prior memory of piloting our Zoids." Bit pointed out.

Out of the middle of nowhere, Dague abruptly stopped.

"What's wrong?" Brad asked concern obviously showing.

"It just seems familiar here. Like something important to me was originally here." She explained as they looked around.

"Nothing that I know of was ever here." Bit interjected.

"It's not a building or anything like that. A Zoid, that was what was here, a Zoid." She told them.

"What kind of Zoid?" Brad asked confused.

"Not one but three. It was an important Zoid battle. The great evil was here." She told them.

"Shadowfox, take a scan of the region, I want to know if there is anything pointing to an ancient Zoid battle." Brad wanted to believe her badly, he had a feeling like something important took place in the field also.

Krys jumped from the inside of Dague. She bent down in the dirt and picked up a small metal beacon. It looked old from where Brad was watching.

"It's a piece off of an ancient Blade Liger." She called over the COM.

"How do you know it wasn't just left here after the last battle? It looks like its been beaten up badly." Bit called back.

"The last Zoid battle on this field was nearly five thousand years ago." Brad pointed out.

"Oh," was bit's only reply.

* * *

"Lunch was delicious!" Bit proclaimed with delight. Krys had been with the group for nearly four weeks now.

"Yeah, I would have to agree." Leon Torrus answered.

"Very good!" Brad added to the comments.

"Needed a little salt," Leena told her not to be out done.

"Thanks guys," Krys answered ignoring Leena's jealous comment.

"What's for dessert?" Bit asked rubbing his stomach.

"What ever you want to fix yourself, I need to talk to Leon." Krys answered.

"Why?" Leon asked, he had never heard her story about her memories.

"I'll show you in a moment." She answered clearing her stuff from the table. "Follow me." She led him to an empty room and sat in the middle of the floor.

"What do you want?" he was now getting a little freaked out.

"Just sit down." She said with as much authority as she could muster, which happened to be enough to get Leon to sit down immediately.

"Close your eyes and focus on my mind." She instructed.

"But I'm not telepathic," he protested.

"Just do it." She retorted.

"Fine." he gave in.

It took a few moments for Krys to connect to Leon's mind but eventually she succeeded. Shilently she placed her hands on his temples behind his eyes, and bridged the gap between their minds.

She could see every part of his mind, from the moment he took his first breath to the moment she sat here in front of him. She pressed on, venturing farther into his mind. She pushed her mind farther into his. It was when she first found the memories she was looking for, when the silence was bridged with a gasp. She could see everything. He had been the Captain of the guard and her close friend, she could see herself from his point of view. She could see a little of the Prince she seeked. He had brown hair and was tall, as well as slightly muscular. But she had no idea who he was. She still had no idea to what the fate of the world would be if she did not find him. Nor did she know what it was that she had to protect the world from.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^

The two imerged from the room half an hour later. Everyone looked to Krys to see what she had discovered, but when it appeared that she was not going to tell anyone what she had found out they left her alone with her thoughts.

"Why are you avoiding the rest of us?" Brad asked, after being ignored for more that two hours.

"I'm not avoiding you." She replied.

"Yes you are." he argued.

"I didn't mean too. I just have to think. Every mind I look into makes the picture clearer, but then it gets even blurrier than before when I get around this one person. It's like something wants me to forget about my prince, to forget about my responsibility. I just don't know what to do." She was on the verge of crying.

"Atnom donda vestove cklet." He whispered in her ear. "It means trust your heart always." He whispered.

But the expression on her face that he misread as not understanding was infact confusion. "I know what it means, how do you know what it means?" she asked.

And I leave you guys with a cliff hanger. I'm running out of ideas and this is starting to get sappy, so a lil'help would be nice right now. I've also got a lot of work to do at this moment so posting will take a bit of time. I don't own anything and I think this is getting a bit predictable. And on top of that I want more reviews…. Or it's gonna take even longer for me to post!


	5. Confused

Chapter 5:

Another slow week went by for the Blitz team and Krys. Jamie returned from the trip he had been on. Krys had been intreged by the boy and kept getting the feeling like they had met somewhere before. She kept avoiding Brad whether and accident or on purpose. She watched as the Blitz team battled against another team, wishing she could be out there again.

"I miss the battles most of all, Dague. I miss the rush I would get when fighting, I miss fighting side by side with amatur." She told the magnificient beast.

One day, you'll fight again. You're the only hope this world has. Dague replied.

"What does 'amatur' mean?" Jamie asked, startling Krys back into the real world.

"It is a nick name, for the man I once loved." She replied.

"What happened to him?" he questioned.

"He died, a long time ago. And now I have to find the man who had become him." She replied with a sad note in her voice.

"Why are you so sad if he is alive again?" he asked catching the sadness.

"I'm afraid…" she answered.

"Of what?" he proded.

"Of falling in love with the wrong man, of falling in love and becoming weak, of him not being the man I remember." She answered.

"This might sound a little quorky coming from me, but follow your heart, it won't lead you astray." He got up and left her to her thoughts.

"Follow my heart? If it wasn't for amatur, I wouldn't have a heart." She whispered.

^*^*^*^*^

Brad sat alone on the couch reading a book, his arm proping up his head, when Leena walked into the room.

"What's going on with you? The last time I saw you reading was when something was bothering you." She sat down across from him.

"Nothings wrong." He replied, not looking up from his book.

"I didn't ask that, I asked what was going on, now spill." She commanded.

"There's nothing happening, that's all." He replied, still staring at the same page.

"You've been reading that same page since I walked in here, now tell me what's going on with you. Or do I need to go ask Krys?" she guessed right, because Brad put his book down and looked at her.

"I'm just confused." He answered bluntly.

"About…?" she probed.

"About Krys, I keep getting this feeling like we should be close, like two siblings, but every time she mentions her 'prince' I feel this stab of pain. I can barely stand to look at her now. Now I'm having these dreams about Dague standing next to the Shadowfox. It's nothing out of the ordinary except it happens every night just before midnight. What's going on with me?" he was searching for answers in his friend's eyes.

"Sounds like you've got a crush on Krys." Leena laughed.

"No I don't!" he yelled.

"Yes you do. You're in love with her." She teased.

It was at that moment that Krys decided to walk into the room. "He's in love with who?"

Leena could see that Krys had been crying earlier, "Nobody," she squeeked.

"Well I just came to tell you guys that I'm leaving for a little while. I've got to clear my head and meet with a couple of people." She told them and left the room.

"Krys…" Brad's plea was only heard by Leena.

So how was it? I know it's a bit short but I'll make up for it next time….hopefully. I don't own anything but Krys and Dague. I need some ideas I'm in sort supply of them. I need lots of reviews so I don't feel so alone ): 


	6. Into the sunset

Last time….

"Sounds like you've got a crush on Krys," Leena laughed.

"No I don't." he yelled.

"Yes you do. You're in love with her." Leena teased.

"He's in love with who?" Krys had walked into the room at that moment.

"Nobody," Leena squeaked.

"I just came to tell you guys that I'm leaving for a little while. I need to clear my head and meet with a couple of people." She told them and left the room.

"Krys…" Brad's plea was only heard by Leena.

And now….

Chapter 6:

Dague dashed across the sand, Krys pushed her to go faster. She wanted to get out of that place as fast as she could. Krys had no idea where she was headed or why, she just let Dague run. _Follow your heart…_

"Why should I follow my heart? It's just led me to pain and suffering. What is worth living through all this pain?" she cried.

__

Love, Dague answered.

"Love's a fairy tale." Krys replied bitterly.

__

Then what is keeping you alive? Dague questioned.

"I don't know…" Krys sat silently for hours, just thinking.

__

We have to stop soon, I need to rest. Dague broke the silence as they approached the first town they had seen that day.

"Fine, I'm gonna see if I can find some where to get food." Krys jumped from Dague's cockpit and went in search of food.

She found a small tavern on the edge of town and hoped she could get a good amount of food, for she was probably not going to eat for another day.

"Can I help you missy?" The bar tender asked.

"What do you got to eat?" she asked taking a seat at the bar.

"Chicken, corn and 'taters." He answered.

"I'll have that and a glass of your finest whiskey." She told him.

The bartender handed her the drink and food, which she quickly ate. She sat silently for a while drinking her drink.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing in a place like this?" A voice asked from behind her.

"No of your business." She replied glancing out the side of her eye as she took another drink.

"Well, I plan on making it my business." The voice answered.

The sound of the voice sent shivers up her spin, and she was flooded with the feeling of deja vous. "Not if I have a say in it." She emptied her glass and paid the bartender for the meal.

"You do as you're told girlie, or you might just get hurt." The voice replied. As he followed her out of the tavern. 

Krys spun around on her heels and glared at the blonde man. "I do as I wish, for nobody can stop me." She replied.

The man lunged at her.

Krys quickly moved out of his way then did a roundhouse kick and hit him in the face with her foot. She then punched him in the face. When her bare skin came in contact with his face, another wave of deja vous hit her. She quickly ran back to Dague.

"Let's go, I don't want to face anymore of her memories! I don't want to be her, why won't she just leave me alone?!?" she yelled the last part at the sky.

__

Krys, you're going to have to face it anyway. Dague tried to comfort her dear friend.

"Well, I don't want to face it right now. I want to be able to love the man I want to love with out her forcing her way to the surface. I don't want to be her, I am Krys, the warrior, no Myna the soldier." Krys answered as they sped of into the desert.

__

Then be Krys.

"I can't. Every time I try to be, she stops me. She surfaces and gets me all confused. It's like two different people living in one body, my body, and I'm the weaker of the two." Krys tried to explain.

__

You're not weaker, just younger. Dague answered.

"Well it's still a weakness, and it's ruining my life. I'm the only kid who's grown up being told that I'll save the world, and that I'm the only hope the world has. I just want to be able to be partially normal, with out this person in my head." Krys felt tears run down her face.

__

You've been force to grow up too fast. You haven't learned how to follow your heart. Dague answered.

"I don't know. I just wish I could live my own life right now!" Krys cried. She just sat there crying until she fell asleep. But even her dreams haunted her.

^*^*^*^*^

Brad suddenly felt alone, like a piece of him had disappeared. He watched the fleeing form of Dague from the command center. 'Why did she have to go?' he asked himself.

Leena watched, worried for her friend, he had missed the one chance he had to tell Krys that he loved her, and now he was feeling the consequences. 

"You love her don't you?" she asked gently touching his shoulder.

"I really don't know. It's like there's two people in one body, one loves another man, and one doesn't know what she wants." He replied.

"Are you ready to give her up?" she asked.

"No, but I don't know what to do." He answered.

"Go after her. Be her prince, or at least her knight in shining armor." Leena told him.

"I guess." He answered.

"Just go do it, what can it hurt? Only your pride." She advised her friend.

"Thanks," 

Leena watched her friend's Zoid chase after Dague, 'Am I doing the right thing?' she asked herself as the sun began to dip past the horizon. 


	7. Sending you an angel

I don't own anything. I just realized I spelled déjà vu wrong twice in the last chapter, so pardon that mistake. Enjoy…

Chapter 7:

__

Where are we going? Dague asked breaking the silence that had been looming over the two friends since Krys had wakened.

"I don't know. I just have a feeling like well find something out here. What do you think?" she replied.

__

I'm just the Zoid here, you're supposed to tell me what to do. Dague teased her friend.

"When have I ever told you what to do?" Krys took the bate.

__

I don't know. But this is your journey, not mine. I'm only the transportation. Dague answered.

"Well let's go a little farther then stop for a break. There's not much of a chance of getting into a Zoid battle all the way out here." Krys replied.

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

'Why is Leena being so nice to Krys all of a sudden?' Brad wondered silently. 'And why did Krys run off like she did?'

__

She's afraid.

Brad looked around the control center of the Shadowfox, he could have sworn he heard someone talking to him.

__

She's afraid to love.

'Now I'm going crazy, I'm hearing voices that aren't here.'

__

She's a lot like you.

'Now I know I'm going crazy, she is NOT a lot like me.' 

__

If only you weren't so blind.

'I'm not blind! And I'm talking to voices in my head.' Brad now thought he was insane. 'I guess that's what you get for being alone for so long.'

__

My point exactly!

"For cryin' out loud, I'm going insane!" Brad shouted aloud.

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

__

Are you bored yet? We've been silent for two hours already.

"Four." Krys replied.

__

Four what?

"Four hours, we haven't spoken for four hours." She explained.

__

Care to share?

"What?"

__

You're thinking again, you're only silent when you think; now do you care to share with the rest of us or do we have to attempt at reading your mind?

"Oh, I was just trying to remember the words to a song." Krys replied.

__

Which song?

"Um… You're afraid, it's all come down to this place where dreams have fallen to the ground. Just look up, you'll make it through 'cause there's a heavenly being that's watching over you." Krys's voice was beautiful in the silence. "I can't remember the rest of the song."

__

It'll come to you.

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

"Calling down an angel who will help you believe. Sending out a prayer, I'm down on my knees. Reaching up to heaven knowing you will someday see, there's hope beyond the struggle just hold on, I'm calling down an angel." Brad began to sing the song he had stuck in his head.

__

What song is that?

"Dunno, it was playing in my head, just like you. Why don't you leave me alone?" Brad answered

__

Who were you singing to? I could feel that you were trying to sing it so somebody would hear just by chance.

"I wasn't singing to anybody in particular. Just thought I heard someone sing it and decided to join in when she stopped." He argued.

__

She who? You said someone else was singing.

"I really don't know. Although the voice sounded so familiar." He answered.

__

I can see I'm not wanted.

"Now you're getting the picture!" Brad answered.

__

But I am also need here so no matter what you say, I'm gonna help you figure out why you just left to ride across the dessert in the bucket of bolts!

"I know why I left and don't talk bad about my Zoid!" Brad yelled.

__

Oh if you know so much about this, journey then please enlighten the rest of us!

"I'd rather not, I've got lots of things to think about and I don't need this stupid voice in my head telling me that I'm in love with Krys and am chasing her half way across the planet and have no idea what I'm gonna say to her when I do catch her!" Brad exclaimed.

__

You said it, not me!

"Oh…"

~~*~~*~~*~~

Leena leaned over the computer keyboard. She had no idea what she was doing but let her fingers do all the work. "It's not too late, it's almost over, If you'll just wait you'll feel it lifting off your shoulders. So keep believing, the sun always promises a new day. It'll stop the rain, break the chains and chase the pain away."

"What are you singing?" Leon walked into the room and studied his younger sister.

"Don't know, I think I probably heard it over the radio. I could swear I heard someone singing it." She answered.

"The song sounds familiar, but if you're gonna hear voices, I'd be careful who you tell." He couldn't resist teasing her.

"I didn't hear voices! Now get out of here before I throw you out!" she yelled.

"Violence, violence. You should be more lady like!" he teased as he walked out of the room.

"Grrr…. Brothers!"

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

"Calling down an angel who will help you believe. Sending out a prayer, I'm down on my knees. Reaching up to heaven knowing you will someday see, there's hope beyond the struggle just hold on, I'm calling down an angel." Bit's voice was strong and clear in the cargo bay. It echoed gently off the walls as Bit sang and studied Liger0.

The Liger roared in reply.

"I have no idea where I heard that song. Cool isn't it?" he replied, continuing to think, if that was even possible.

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

__

You've been trying to be so strong you've been waiting for so long Will your miracle ever come? Heaven's holding every single tear you cry and if you start to feel alone just know that I am.

~~*~~~*~~~*~~*~~

SO what do you think? The song does not belong to me; it's by Plus One. Tell me what you think, cuz I can't read minds although my friends will argue that I can, but that's a whole different story! I hope you all had great holidays and have a happy New Year! Please review, I'm begging you, or it will take even longer for me to post the next chapter!


	8. Morning brings a second death

Mysterious song, everyone singing, what is this group coming to? And why is everyone hearing voices? Well you're just going to have to read on to find out!

By the way, my story line, everything else pretty much isn't mine, except for what doesn't belong in Zoids, that's mine. 

Chapter 8:

"I loved you one last time,

As we turned and waved goodbye,

Taking our separate ways,

On the roads of life."

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

__

It's time for a break; you've been going on for hours now with out some rest. Now it's already dark, you haven't spoken to me since you started to sing and you haven't eaten for a day. Time for a break!

"No, I have to keep on going, who knows what is out here and I want to find shelter." Krys argued knowing full well that it was a lie, she just didn't want to stop.

__

If someone wanted to find you, no amount of shelter will keep them from finding you, and you know it. Now we are stopping and you are going to rest.

"But…" Krys continued.

Dague cut her off, _We are stopping and there is nothing you can says that is going to get me to change my mind!_

Dague came to a complete stop in front of a group of caves, where Krys decided was the best place to stay. Krys climbed out of the Zoid and ventured into the mouth of one of the caves. When she found that everything was all right and to her liking she put her bed mat out and curled up just inside the mouth of the cave.

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
"This is as good a time to stop and rest as any." Brad spoke aloud just to fill the silence. He absently rubbed the back of his neck where it was sore.

__

Safe enough if you ask me.

"I didn't ask you so if you mind." Brad snapped.

__

Touchy, touchy. You know, if you want a girl to like you, you've got to learn some manners.

"I don't need help from some voice in my head." Brad ignored the comment.

__

Some people say that the voices in your head are really yourself telling you that something's wrong and you need to fix it.

"So you're my head telling me that I'm in love with Krys and need to work on my manners?" Brad asked.

__

I didn't say that, I said that's what some people believe.

"For cryin' out loud, leave me alone!" Brad yelled and jumped out of his Zoid. "And good riddance!" 

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

The morning light came with no relief from the dread in Krys's heart. She had no idea why everything was so screwed up in life. It felt like she was two different people, in love with two different men. But even to that point she would not admit that she was in love with Brad. 

Her thoughts were interrupted when the first sign of the impeding battle startled her.

She did not think it possible but she had been tracked by the people she had been fleeing.

"Stop there, witch!" the voice commanded over the intercoms.

"Go to hell, you know you'd never survive against me in another battle." She replied.

"I've been there and if I go back, I'm taking you with me, witch." He yelled back.

"Dague, power up all weapons, and defenses. It looks like we're not going to be able to avoid this battle any longer." Krys searched for the enemy Zoid using all the senses she had at her disposal. She found him above her on a cliff about fifty feet from her.

__

Won't he anticipate our movements? He already knows that you know where he is.

"Don't worry, we're stronger than he is, and you don't have the injuries his Zoid does." Krys replied.

"What's taking you so long? Usually you attack as soon as you spy your enemy." He baited her.

__

He's studied your attack patterns. And he's probably studied the Ancient's too. But he's only baiting you. Focus and let the battle play itself out, don't try and control it.

"Is that how my ancestor fought?" Krys replied, forcing the second personality out of her mind so she can focus.

__

No, she didn't have the gift you have. She only had traces of the power, but she pushed it too the point of no return.

"Well, he goes nothing," Krys felt her hands moving across the controls but she wasn't thinking about what she was doing. The attack on the enemy would have been fatal but he was a better fighter than she had anticipated. 

She charged at him, he blocked. He charged at her, she blocked. That's how it went for nearly half the day, exhausting both fighters, and their Zoids.

How is he so good? Krys thought to herself.

She was about to give up to the aches in her body, when the final attacks came.

"You'll never survive, witch, if it's not me that kills you, someone else will. But at least I can rid this world of you and your kind. And after you die this day, I'll kill that man you fell in love with, then the girl you befriended, then her lover, followed by her brother. You ancients all belong in hell, and that's where I'm going to send you. You murdered my father and brothers and left me to suffer, all because of your damned empire. But the prince will never return to claim his thrown, and my family shall rule for the rest of time. The Pouvoir family had a weak link, and if it hadn't been for you witch, my father would have never been able to come to the thrown. And now you must die." The attack was quick and merciful to Dague, who fell at the enemy Zoid's feet dead. But for Krys, she had to watch as the warrior's life flashed before her eyes, then her own, until she faded into an agonized darkness, full of pain.

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

The enemy Zoid made sure that Dague would never again rise, then left the two bodies, to be forever forgotten in the desert sands. Only the wind would be testament to the deaths that had happened there.

But other's had different ideas. A silver figure appeared before the lost Zoid.

His metallic voice sang the beautiful melody,

__

Calling down an angel who will help you believe. Sending out a prayer, I'm down on my knees. Reaching up to heaven knowing you will someday see, there's hope beyond the struggle just hold on, I'm calling down an angel.

Just hold on a little bit more Krys, in loves tender arms, death becomes something more, a gift I leave you with for harboring my love for so long, immortality for thee and thy love. But it 'tis not an immortality as in living forever, but an immortality of watching over thy children as we have watched over thee, live your life dear girl and not my love's, and find thy heart's true love.

A gentle peace entered Krys's death slumber and the life flowed back into her veins. One thought was left with her before the sleep dulled her senses, "You haven't killed me yet, damn it!"

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

Brad didn't see the enemy until after a sniper missile hit him…

TO BE CONTINUED…

This is where I leave thee for a time. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far! It's helped me want to continue this story, and no it's not as predictable as it seems at the moment. I hope. If you can think of anything good to throw in to make it a bit more interesting don't be slow to inform me. Or if you just want to say 'good job', 'keep going', 'it's great so far', or 'it totally sucks, and I hate it' don't be too shy.


End file.
